


Bear Hunting & The Frog Prince

by mythras_fire



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Sextuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-28
Updated: 2009-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/pseuds/mythras_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Was practicing my hand at dialogue-only drabbles and came up with these two stories: Bear Hunting and The Frog Prince. More drabbles written on my phone :P</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bear Hunting & The Frog Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Was practicing my hand at dialogue-only drabbles and came up with these two stories: Bear Hunting and The Frog Prince. More drabbles written on my phone :P

  
*****  
Title: Bear Hunting  
Drabble: 220 words  
*****

“Uh-oh.”

“Uh, Merlin, where are we?”

“We’re uhhh…”

“What do you mean, ‘uhhh…’? What kind of idiot sorcerer are you?”

“Well at least I got us away from that marauding bear. That thing looked really dangerous.”

“Of course it’s dangerous, _Mer_ lin, that’s why we were hunting it.”

“Yeah well, if I hadn’t gotten us out of there with my ‘idiot sorcery’ it would have had your royal prattish arse for dinner.”

“Except that I wasn’t the one who kept tripping over his own two feet as it chased us. Do you have two left feet or something?”

“No, do you have a death wish or something?”

“Ugh, you’re insufferable.”

“‘Gee, thanks for saving my royal prattish arse, Merlin. Again.’ ‘Don’t mention it, Sire, I’m getting really good at it.’”

“Ha ha very funny. And stop calling me a prat.”

“Stop being one and I will… you know your face could get stuck like that.”

“You do that and I’ll have you strung up.”

“Oooh is that a threat or a promise?”

“You are so weird, Merlin. Just get us out of here, will you.”

“Sure thing, just as soon as I figure out where here is.”

“I could have had a normal, obedient servant but noooo, my father just had to reward you for your good deed.”

“Pfft. Some reward.”

*****  
Title: The Frog Prince  
Drabble: 606 words  
*****

“Merlin, why do I feel so um, slimy? And why does your room look so huge all of a sudden?”

“Ummm, I might have accidentally turned you into a…”

“A what?”

“…”

“Merlin!”

“A frog.”

“Excuse me? I thought I heard you say ‘a frog’.”

“Little green one.”

“Marvelous. I wouldn’t happen to be poisonous, would I? Because I’d really like to bite you right now.”

“It’s their skin that can be poisonous, not their teeth. And no, I’d rather not have to explain strange bite marks to Gaius thankyouverymuch.”

“Oh, well then, please allow me to hop right into your hands… are you feeling poisoned yet? You’re getting pretty good at that, too.”

“Pot, this is Kettle, I thought you two should meet… hey, don’t glare at me… nopes, no poison, so sorry to disappoint you.”

“Bugger.”

“Watch it, you never know what you could get turned into next time.”

“Next time?! There won’t _be_ a next time if I have anything to say about it!”

“Don’t get your armor all in a knot, I’ll change you back.”

“Damn right you will and when I have hands again they’re going to throttle your scrawny little neck. This is the last time I ever come around when you’re practicing with that infernal spellbook.”

“Sure it is, Sire.”

“Well? Undo it already.”

“…But the uh, spellbook says I have to um, kiss you, to uh, to turn you back the way you were.”

“Well stop nancying about and do it already.”

“But you’re all slimy.”

“I don’t care if I’m covered in boils! I want you to kiss me right this instant, Merlin, it’s your fault I’m like this in the first place… ow, ok I said kiss me not crush me to death, loosen your grip dammit.”

“Oh, sorry. K here goes.”

POOF!

“Merlin, you can open your eyes now ya big girl.”

“Oh good, it worked.”

“What do you mean ‘oh good’? I thought you said you knew how to turn me back?”

“I do but it doesn’t always work the first time, or the second… or the tenth… hey, wait, don’t call me a girl!”

“Wow, I almost got away with that one. Way to pay attention, Merlin. You know, you didn’t have to resort to such obviously desperate means just to get me to kiss you.”

“I did no such thing! Why would I want to kiss a prat like you?”

“Because you fancy me.”

“Ummm, no. I think I fancied you better as a _frog_.”

“You turn me back into one and you’ll just have to kiss me again.”

“Have you been trained to be a prat since birth as well?”

“Just shut up and kiss me, you idiot.”

“Gee, Arthur, you really know how to sweep a guy off his feet. How did I ever manage to keep my hands off you before now?”

“You haven’t. You’ve got your gigantic, bony hands on me all the time. Like right now for instance.”

“That’s so I can dress and undress you since you’re obviously incapable of doing it by yourself! And you were sitting in the palm of my hand five seconds ago; now you’re just distracting me.”

“I didn’t know it was so easy to do. How do you know I don’t make you do it just so I’ll have an excuse for you to touch me?”

“…”

“Why, Merlin, I do believe that’s the first time I’ve ever seen you at a loss for words… Oh, is that your ‘I’m an idiot sorcerer, fear me’ face? I’m so scared.”

“Arthur?”

“Yes, Merlin?”

“Just shut up and kiss me, you prat.”


End file.
